Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus with a radio frequency (RF) sensor and a user detection method using an RF sensor.
Description of the Related Art
A lot of the technology for detecting a human body has been developed in the form of transmitting a detection signal to an object and receiving a behavior or signal reflected from the object while maintaining an open distance and space as a range for detection. Further, a conventional technology for detecting a human body has used a method of detecting the human body by sensing infrared or far-infrared rays from in front of an object in which there are no obstacles between the object and the sensor, and in which there is a short distance between the object and the sensor.
However, conventional infrared or far-infrared sensors cannot detect a desired object if hot-line information, i.e. separate biometric data, sound waves, a variety of wireless information, etc. is not received from the object's mobile device, radio set or the like due to closures or obstacles. Most detection methods operate only within a user's visible area, and thus a detecting function itself becomes meaningless since detection is impossible when there is an obstacle.
In an actual space which is not open but closed with an obstacle, a human body is detected by a method of transmitting a radio frequency (RF) signal and receiving waves reflected from an object. However, such a method of using the radio frequency to detect a human body has been applied to some industrial fields that do not require forcible wireless model recognition, such as a military purpose, and is thus not applied or utilized for most general products.
Recently, a narrower bezel has been applied to the display apparatus so that most of a front surface of the display apparatus is an effective screen. However, the technology of applying a radio frequency (RF) sensor to the display apparatus cannot be put to practical use since the RF sensor is relatively bulky as compared with a far-infrared or infrared sensor.